The Magic of Annoyance
by Alix26
Summary: Kagome never used to annoy him so much, but lately Inuyasha found himself wishing she would just go home more often, how odd… and how could he possibly even feel anything other than hate for his brother?
1. Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Rating: M 

Pairing: Sessh/Inu

Warnings: possible rape, bad language, yaoi

Summary: Kagome never used to annoy him so much, but lately Inuyasha found himself wishing she would just go home more often, how odd…

A/N: sorry if it seems as though i bash Kagome, it's unintentional i swear! i do like her...kinda

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The noon sun beamed down unforgiving on the small group of travelers. The season of summer used to be his favorite, but now he truly resented it, not because he disliked the weather itself, no he loved it. The only cause now was his companions, weak, tiresome humans. They always had him on edge this time of year with their constant complaining.

He was sure any moment now they would start.

The hot breeze did nothing to cool the air and their bodies. It was merely an amplifier to the heat. They walked on a path of dry dirt and shriveled grass, obviously in a less lush region of the Sengoku Jidai

"Inuyasha, I'm not sure how much longer we can keep going" And there it was, the pull of the trigger under the heat, he really couldn't stand how weak they were, always with the complaining. And of course it the whining had come from the apparent group speaker, Kagome. Who he used to believe was rather charming, certainly not anymore.

" all I want to reach today are the mountains, and I'd like to get their before nightfall" he forced himself to be polite in speaking to her, he really didn't want her to be unreasonable today.

"but Inuyasha everyone's worn out, we need a break" she 'reasoned' placing her hands on her hips in a more defensive stance. He sensed this and sighed annoyed, his eyebrow ticked and he forced a calm tone.

" Kagome I really want to keep going" Inuyasha had learned after traveling with Kagome for a year to keep his attitude as cool as possible when on the verge of an argument, lest she do something horrible like sit him.

" look Inuyasha we are stopping whether you like it or not, we cant keep up with that breakneck pace you've had us going since morning" Miroku and Sango looked uncertain as they saw Inuyasha head bow slightly, but they proceeded to slowly put their heavy possessions down. Shippo had just hopped off Miroku's shoulder when Inuyasha turned to face Kagome and gave her a look of pure infuriation.

"who the fuck do you think you are to tell me what to do, I've had it with your nonsense, were NOT stopping damnit" he didn't yell yet, but he was very close. He even had a slight flush on his cheeks from the heat of anger.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with an incredulous look, her hands fisted and she yelled at him," how dare you talk to me like that, you've had it with MY nonsense?! Have you ever even heard yourself talk"

Miroku attempted to intervene, suggesting it was the heat, Inuyasha was having none of that. The two continued to yell until Kagome found Inuyasha was not giving up this time.

"Sit Boy!!" and there was the release of the bullet. As soon as he could stand, Inuyasha bounded off into some nearby woods, so fast his companions could hardly make out the fit of curses he growled along the way.

"do you think he'll be ok Kagome-san?" Miroku asked as he watched as the rustling of the trees faded.

"Oh he'll be fine, he's just throwing a fit" Kagome scowled at the direction Inuyasha went, she huffed and turned on her heel, "lets take a rest over there, it's better shaded by the trees"

The ningen's agreed and began to relax under the shade of the large leaves of the red oaks.

Inuyasha gasped for air, the water cooling off his body as it dripped from his soaked hair. He had run far enough away from his companions and found this small pond to cool off by. It was a rather lush area, far different than the break of the wood where he had first ran off into. It surprised him really, that there would be such a water source so close to him and yet he didn't smell it.

He shook off the water and hopped to the base of a large red oak, he was still angry with Kagome. 'she didn't have to be so controlling, I hate that.' he sulked about her attitude for a while longer before sleep claimed his mind.

'I will return later' he mumbled to himself and drifted off to sleep.

"Milord I am so terribly sorry!!" Jaken squawked. " I had no idea that demon would explo- gaachnkh!!!" Sesshomaru had Jaken by the throat and squeezed, the demon innards on his hand dripped on Jaken's brown suikan. The imp let out a choked gulp.

"Silence" Sesshomaru glared coldly at the pitiful creature, then threw him aside with a flick of his wrist.

"I have no time to deal with you, take Rin a ways north, I will meet with you shortly" with that order, the pissed demon turned in the direction of water to wash off all the demon entrails and blood.

Sesshomaru arrived at a small pond a few miles from where he had started off, he didn't notice at first, but he wasn't alone. It must have been the dead demons scent that blocked out that of his brothers, who was currently passed out under a tree.

His eyes narrowed at the sight if his brothers sleeping form, far too careless, he could kill him right now if he'd wanted to. He barely caught the familiar scent of the half breeds anger. He decided to leave and find another pond, deciding to be nice this time.

"w-nnuh" he heard and turned to face his waking brother. Inuyashas eyes were hooded and slightly dazed looking, their eyes met and it took Inuyasha several seconds to realize he was staring at Sesshomaru. Those tired eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet.

"Sesshomaru?!!" he yelled, surprised and embarrassed at his unintentionally clumsy footing. The elder demon did nothing but stare coolly at the half breed. That is until said mutt smirked.

"What the hell happened to you?, ya look like shit" Inuyasha snorted, and folded his arms in a challenging position.

"as you can tell, little brother, I am covered in demon innards, now unless you get off by watching other men bathe, I suggest you leave now" Sesshomaru was in no mood to deal with his brothers trifles at the moment, he just wanted to be rid of this horrible stench.

Inuyashas cheeks flushed and he backed up a step, "tch as if" he growled angrily "you leave, I was here first" Sesshomarus mouth quirked up in a small smirk, it faded quickly and was replaced by a deadpan stare as the half demon tried to look completely unaffected by his comment. But his eyes were flickering with irritance and a faint blush stained his cheeks.

"You should be ashamed, little brother" Sesshomaru said quietly.

"What?" Inuyasha growled. His eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru ignored his question and proceeded to take off his armor. Inuyasha still was not giving up on his previous comment. "Sesshomaru! What do you mean damnit?!"

Now entirely ignoring Inuyasha, Sesshomaru began to undo his obi. Inuyasha face got hot once more and a strange sensation made itself known in his gut as his big brother started to take off his slightly amused at his brothers reaction, Sesshomaru looked Inuyasha straight in the eye, and frowned. Making it seem as though he were rather disgusted with the young half demon for his current scent.

Inuyasha sputtered unintentionally and took off, he ran through the trees faster than he ever had while in battle with him, oddly the older demon was disappointed, but he brushed it off as a whim to want to play with Inuyasha and continued to shred his filthy clothes.

'What the hell? What the hell!!? What the Fucking Hell!!!!?' Inuyasha rammed his fist into a nearby red oak. He was angry, and embarrassed, as well as turned on. Which in fact added to his furiousness ten fold. He slammed his head into the tree and slumped to his knees. There was no possible way he could be attracted to Sesshomaru. He was a guy, and his brother, and he was fairly certain he hated Sesshomaru. And vice versa.

"why?" he whimpered and pounded his fist into the tree. "Why the fuck?!…"he sighed, and felt blood trickle on his cheek. Standing up slowly, Inuyasha wiped off the blood and started towards the scent of his friends.

For some reason, his mind drifted to Kagome, how he used to believe she was wonderful, how he used to love her angry face thinking it was cute. But not anymore, he had come to realize she was not cute, she was annoying, and he wished she would leave him alone about his problems, and stop commanding he do things for them, and most of all, he wished she wouldn't overuse that damned sit command anymore. like that would ever happen.

He walked alittle slower as he reached a short ways past the trees, the sweet smell of ninja food clung to the dense air. Yet his mind warred between his brother and his stomach. He shook his head and broke through the trees, the sight of his friends geeting him. He desperately tried to put aside all those feelings that occured, the odd flush he felt, it couldn't mean anything. It was just the heat...Right?


	2. Blisters

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Rating: M

Pairing: Sessh/Inu

Warnings: possible rape, bad language, yaoi, slight bashing

A/N: I'm not to sure if I should even attempt the possible rape, anyone out there who's got an idea and is willing to let me in on it is really awesome. And if I should widen my vocabulary or somethin like that, let me know!

________________________________________________________________________

Maybe he was so restless because, he had taken a nap earlier? Maybe because just the mere sound of Shippo's voice right now made him twitch with annoyance, or maybe it was just this night. Hot, feverish temperatures, they barely cooled down from their high during the day. Inuyasha rolled over so he was on his belly, facing away from the small encampment the humans had created while he was away earlier.

'Ugh' he placed his hands over his ears, if Shippo's relentless bellyaching weren't so loud, he wouldn't have this pounding headache. His eye twitched as the kitsune continued to whine to Kagome. Pathetic, and he calls himself a demon.

"Ne Inuyasha? You ok" said hanyou's eye opened and landed on Miroku, or rather his foot. Inuyasha deemed it unnecessary to pay him much attention at the moment. He was certain his head would split open any second. In any case Miroku seemed to think it was ok to sit next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

" Shippo getting on you're nerves? Why don't you go tell him to shut up like you usually do? I'm sure Kagome will love that." The monk chirped with a slightly sardonic tone. Inuyasha shoved himself off the ground, removing Miroku's hand and walking a short distance away from him.

" I still can't believe how much she babies that kit, it irritates the hell out of me." Inuyasha snorted begrudgingly. "To tell you the truth Miroku...I.. kind of wish she'd leave for a while. Maybe when she came back I'd miss her, right now I could seriously do with out the headaches, ya know?"

"Hmm, yes I understand. I myself have no problem with lady Kagome, but I see how you might." Miroku smirked and directed Inuyasha's attention to the nenju around his neck. Inuyasha scowled and pulled at it lightly.

"Its not just the necklace, _'though she does overdo it'_ its her in general." Inuyasha growled. Miroku's expression was that of confusion. For some reason the half demon couldn't quite place, he found himself really wanting to punch Miroku's face in. he sighed and took a few hasty steps foreword.

"Ittekimasu" Inuyasha said in a hushed voice and set off into the night, leaving a slightly perplexed Miroku behind.

"Hey, Miroku? Where's Inuyasha, I coulda' sworn I just saw him here.? Kagome asked as she came up behind Miroku. The monk just smiled and shook his head.

"He ran off again, Shippo was really starting to bug him he said" Miroku didn't feel as though he should tell her anymore about the boy's problem, but Kagome frowned and asked.

"Oh and what else did he say?" she said in a tone of flaccid patience. Miroku just wanted to regard the girl with a smile and be on his way, but he knew that wouldn't work. He heard Kagome sigh, something he found he heard a lot lately, she turned away from him and stomped back to Sango and Shippo, a hand waving over her shoulder.

" When he comes back, scold him or something for me" with that said, the young woman from the future fell asleep on her odd bag she carried. (not her backpack lol) Miroku stared at the back of her head briefly and sighed, did this girl honestly think he'd stay up just to fruitlessly chide Inuyasha, more than likely resulting in a lump on the head for him. He walked over to the tree Sango and Shippo were resting on Kilala by, and soon dozed off listening to the soft breeze, yet thinking it was so uncomfortably hot.

* * *

Inuyasha had come to a stop some time ago, he felt tired and sweaty and wanted nothing more than sleep at the moment. But it would not take him. He tossed and rolled until he found a comfortable position in the grass. Knowing he wouldn't sleep any time soon, he began to watch the sky, seeing perfectly the individual clusters of stars, the way they flickered with the eclipsing light they possess.

His left ear perked up at a faint noise, believing it unworthy to investigate, he shut his eyes, the scent of the red oaks, and the sound of the whispering grass creating a peaceful sensation. He wouldn't mind staying awake if he could still feel this calm. The head splitting ache was dissipating and his body was completely relaxed. That is, until he caught the scent of a demon.

* * *

The thick smoke rose over the forest, high into the sky and formed an odd mushroom shaped blanked under the stars. Rin, having spotted it long after Sesshomaru changed coarse in that direction, decided to shriek and babble about it to Jaken and her Lord himself. While the Taiyokai pointedly disregarded the small girl, Jaken grew irritated with her and began to quack demeaning words and flail about in front of her. Rin, of course began to ignore him and spoke to Sesshomaru only, further aggravating the ranting imp.

The group broke into a small clearing filled with lush fields of wild flowers and foliage. Sesshomaru, deeming the area safe, and instructed Jaken to stay behind with Rin and Ah-Un. Not even pausing for a confirmation from the toad, Sesshomaru ran towards the direction of the burning forest. He believed, in the midst of the sick smell of burning demon flesh, was his brothers scent. His feet barely touched the ground as he ran, approaching so fast the ningen eye might not even notice.

Suddenly smoke filled his lungs and he fought the urge to cough. Instead bringing his arm up and using his sleeve to block the smog. Drawing his sword. He slashed it at the raging fire, the sheer power of the swing dispelling the flames. His gaze set on Inuyasha for a brief moment, until the fire swung back at him. He repeated the action with his sword, fire seeming to fly up into the sky and scatter through the trees.

He dropped his sword. The demon had managed to knock it out of his hands and into its fiery being. He cursed and reached for it, burying his hands into the fire and searching for his sword. His haori did not protect his hands, when he pulled them back, Tetsuiga in his grasp, they were a bleeding, blistery mess. The sword was scorching as well. He held back his protests when he realized Sesshomaru had just sliced through the kagi-oni, slicing it in a way that it seemed to make a bloody path.

"Why the hell did you do that for teme?!" Inuyasha growled and glowered at his brother as he slowly came forward. Ignoring the seeping injuries on his hands, the Hanyou gripped his sword, ready to get back at his brother for killing his opponent.

"I merely saw the smoke, I had no intention of running into you here, though I must say you needed my help." Sesshomaru stated, while blatantly staring at the younger mans blistering hands. A cold smirk formed on his lips and he briefly locked eyes with Inuyasha.

The Hanyou growled, goaded by his siblings expression. "Like hell I needed your help you bakeru! You annoy the fucking hell out of me!" his eyes narrowed and he rebuked his brother maliciously. Trying to hide the fact that he couldn't hold his sword properly. He was aware his patronizing would have little to no effect on Sesshomaru, but he needed to hold off the brutal physical contact he was sure to receive.

While still giving reasons Sesshomaru should die, Inuyasha almost didn't see it coming, he almost didn't realize his brother had roughly slammed him into a tree until his head smacked against it. While briefly contemplating how slow his reaction had been, he tried to break free of Sesshomarus hold.

"You talk far to much, little hanyou" the Taiyokai smoothly chided. His sharp claws digging into his brothers neck to shove his head harder into the thick tree. Inuyasha dug his own claws into Sesshomarus arm and chest, whimpering at the sensation of ripping flesh at his throat. He tried to kick Sesshomaru in the stomach, and his eyes widened as he realized the position their lower bodies were in. his brother had somehow shoved one of his legs in-between his own, the position would have been embarrassing if it weren't so disgusting. He hadn't realized he was flushed, but Sesshomaru did and inwardly sniggered.

"G-get..the fuck off!" Inuyasha raked his claws down Sesshomarus arm, and clawing open the flesh at his chest. Blood soaked his hands and invaded his own wounds. Sesshomaru growled and caught the flesh and fabric of Inuyashas abdomen, slicing through and leaving a warning, and somehow teasing flesh wound. If the hanyou were able to breathe properly, he would have cursed him, but instead his throat managed a choked whimper. (A/N: I'm sorry but I think sessh will have two arms, my story requires two).

"I must say little brother, you look rather appealing in this position" Sesshomaru murmured in the hanyous ear. His eyes traveled to the damaged hands clawing at his torso and frowned. _'Well that ruins it slightly' _But he couldn't help but to enjoy the way they were situated, and it amused him to no end to see the look in his brothers eyes, pain of course, as well as confusion and arousal.

"Kutabare!" Inuyasha ground out, revolted, and yet he felt hot for some reason. He ignored it and twisted around so his knee could finally make contact with Sesshomarus gut, the older demon grunted and his grip loosened on his brothers throat. Inuyasha ripped his claws away and jumped out of Sesshomarus reach.

Sesshomaru stood staring after Inuyasha as he retreated, hearing a distant threat to his life, meaningless and unscathing. He contemplating going after him, but dejected the idea. _'ah little brother, I wonder what will become of this'_

* * *

Once again feeling that odd hot sensation after dealings with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha thought deeply of why this would happen. Why would he feel aroused when his brother beat the crap out of him. That's rather masochistic of him. Sesshomaru invaded far to deep into his personal space and said suggestive things in his ear as he chokes him. Inuyasha sighed and watched as Kagome cleaned his hand wounds. The blisters were now scared over and dried with blood, they were still a glaring red and they burned like the fire he shoved them in.

"Honestly Inuyasha, sticking your hands in a fire demon, what were you thinking?!" she began to wrap up his left hand. "I mean you coulda' at least grabbed your sword with your haori, you don't ever thin-"

"Kagome,.. shut up" Inuyasha cut her off, tired of her nagging. He glared out the window of the small hut in Kaede's village, completely ignoring her angry reaction. He frowned and walked outside, a terrible feeling in his gut, which was probably the slices Sesshomaru had given him. He groaned, so very tired of feeling so jaded all the time. Sitting back against a tree, the lose bandages on his hand falling to the ground, he brought the tips if his fingers to his neck where Sesshomaru had seized him. With a surprisingly wistful expression, se stroked the healing marks under his jaw. While thinking of his annoying brother, and listening to the trees rustle to the wind, he sneered.

* * *

Ittekimasu- i'm leaving

Kutabare- fuck off

Teme- bastard

i wanted to make it a bit more vilent than it came out, oh well, edit it more violently in youre heads and tell me if ya like it ^,^'


End file.
